A Winter Solstice Carol
by Andrea Shetland
Summary: One upon a time on the eve of the Winter Solstice, miserly Varrick goes about without a thought or care in the world of anyone but himself. Everyone is preparing for the holiday, but what love does he have of that? None. But his partner, the long dead Hiroshi Sato wants only to change that and save his old friend from a horrible fate with the help of three spirits.
1. Chapter 1

(A/n) three days before Christmas before I start writing. Got my work cut out for me it seems. It's only a practice story again but I need to get in the habit of writing again. All chapters are going to be posted on Christmas Day one way or another. (turns out they weren't. Not because I wasn't finished but because of a broken computer. Either way its up now)

Anyway you know the gist. Not exactly cannon, not quite crossover. I don't know where to shove this. But just about everyone knows the general story so I won't waste your time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hiroshi Sato was dead to begin with. Not a soul in the world could deny that. He was dead and had been buried on his own estate beside his previously departed wife. The estate had been crowded with mourners, both for the sake of appearance and for genuine concern. His daughter, bless his lovely daughter shed more tears than all the rest. Varrick too had stood at his graveside on that day that was tauntingly bright and sunny.

Varrick had not wanted to come to the funeral that day. He cursed the birds that sang in the trees. Hitoshi had been his partner for so many years he hardly could be bothered to count them. But now he would be gone. His body forever beneath the earth and never to be disturbed again.

Varrick would have liked to have not been disturbed now. He sat at his desk with a pen in one hand and his other holding a paper steady. The paper bore designs, images of crafts that had hardly been imagined yet. They would have been considered art if they were not already inventions in progress. His work was slowed by the ache in his cold, hardened fingers.

In a room just outside of his office he heard the boy working. He was hardly a boy much anymore but he had been when he first came into Varrick's employment. His name was Bolin and he was a sturdy young man who did his work quickly, if not carelessly, and asked no questions. In his hearth burned only the smallest of embers withering away into nothingness. He did not dare ask for another lump of coal to feed the fire. Varrick kept that locked away in his office. Searching for warmth and lacking options and imagination Bolin held his hands close to a candle and continued working.

"Happy Winter Solstice Uncle!" A voice called to him. Varrick knew the voice but would have rather not have. But the call had come so suddenly the arc he had been drawing came out crooked and far too long.

"I'm in the middle of work darn you. You could at least make some noise when you come in."

"I'm sorry Uncle. I only wanted to wish you a Happy Solstice."

"And what's so happy about it? Why do you get to just run around wherever happy? You're poor enough."

"And why do you get to be miserly and bitter? You're rich enough."

Not having an answer Varrick tried to wave him away saying "humbug."

"Don't be so grumpy." He said

"And why not? Why shouldn't I be when all I hear about is Solstice this and Solstice that. I can't hardly get any work done and I have deadlines to meet. And what about everyone else out there being all rowdy and noisy? What is the Solstice to them but shopping and buying and getting and selling? And buying with nothing but credit too. Being another year older but not a Yuon richer? If I had my way every idiot found running around yelling happy Winter Solstice would be shut away for the rest of the day. Maybe then I can get some peace and quiet around here."

"Uncle!" The nephew pleaded

"Nephew!" Varrick taunted "you keep the Solstice the way you like it, I'll keep it my own way."

"You don't keep it at all!"

"Let me leave it alone then." Said Varrick, "whatever good that will do for you."

"There are a lot of things that don't do me any good, and the Solstice may be one. But I've always thought of the Winter Solstice as a good time. One for giving and being kind. It's the only time I know of when people are more gentle and think about people below them like, well, like equals." Varrick stood as if in a rage but his nephew continued, "It doesn't matter if I never see a Yuon because of the Solstice but I believe it has done me good."

Bolin in the main room burst into an applause. Immediately he caught Varrick's icy stare and went to poking at the ashes in the fireplace. The last of the embers went out completely.

"Keep quiet over there or you can just get clapping right out that door and not come back."

"Yes sir, Varrick sir," Bolin stammered.

"You're a good talker," Varrick turned back to his nephew "I wouldn't be surprised if next time you knocked on my door you'd be wanting some funding for a presidential campaign!"

"Oh don't get all angry! Why don't you come to diner with us tomorrow? The whole family's in the city this week. There's no reason you can't come by and see us."

"I see you enough now. And I'll see you the same way tomorrow I'm sure. See look I see you!" He stared at his nephew with exaggeratedly wide eyes.

"But why?"

"Why did you get married?"

"Because I fell in love."

"Because you fell in love!" Varrick growled the words as though they were the only worse thing than the Solstice itself. "Good afternoon!"

"You've never come by before I was married," he tried to protest

"Good afternoon!"

"Why is that a reason not to visit now?"

"Good afternoon!"

"You know we've never fought before. We've never had any arguments or troubles or anything. You just ignore the rest of us without reason. Well I won't change about this. I'll be by again next year to wish you a Happy Winter Solstice."

"Good afternoon!"

"And a Happy New Year!"

"And a good afternoon!" Varrick said one final time shutting the door behind his nephew. He wasn't entirely sure he could have said it again without sliding a few curses in with the phrase.

He had only just sat back down at his desk to finish his design. A satomobile with a curved roof. A simple and innovative change that he was sure would impact the entire market. But before he had even started his sketching again he heard the words in his doorway loudly and clearly

"Happy Winter Solstice to you all!" Said two men that Bolin had allowed to enter and led to his office. Neither of these men Varrick knew and they acknowledged him with tipped hats.

"And a Happy Winter Solstice to Mr Sato and Sir Varrick!" The head of the two said when they had entered "Ah, pardon me, but which of you would I be addressing?"

"That would be Sir Varr-y Busy as far as you care. Mr. Sato has been dead seven years. Seven years to the day. I'm surprised no ones ever told you before. Don't you at least read the papers?" Varrick knew he had never bothered to do so much as remove Hiroshi's name from the firm. But his partners name had just as much of a hand in their business together as the partner himself. And his dear daughter had bothered him continuously to keep her father's name living and well.

"That's a shame. Well then we'd be more than happy to do business with his surviving partner."

"What sort of business interrupts me in the middle of a working day. And without an appointment? See Bolin this is what secretaries are for!"

"But you didn't want a secretary, sir,"

"Whatever you see my point. No one asked you anyway."

"Sir Varrick," the men started again "if you didn't know in this time of year it is customary to make even the slightest contribution to the poor and destitute. So many in this city alone go without basic necessities and many more without comforts."

"Are you boys telling me that the prisons are all closed up? What about the workhouses?"

"Well no but-"

"Then send them off there where they can be useful or out of my way."

"But a lot of them don't have access to them. And most would rather die than go there."

"Well maybe they should. It'd take care of the surplus population!" In the other room Bolin shifted away uncomfortably.

"How much can we put you down for sir," the second of the two men said as if he hadn't been listening to Varrick at all

"Nothing."

"So you want to be anonymous?"

"I want to be left alone! You boys are giving me a headache and wasting your time. And worse you're wasting mine! What do I care about street grubbing beggars? I've worked hard for every Yuon. They hardly work and moan and whine. I'm sick of it. There's the door." Varrick shooed the men away with a wave of his hand.

The men left the office in low spirits only to have them be lifted by Bolin as they passed him. They exchanged pleasant farewells and Happy Winter Solstices and other merry little greetings. Varrick was sure Bolin would have even given to the men's' cause if he had a Yuon to give.

The hours tolled on like years before Varrick had decided he had done enough for the day. His rough sketch was finished and he looked at it with what would have been pride. Long past were the days when each new invention was met with enthusiastic praise on its conception. Bolin's congratulations were of no comparison.

As the both of them set to leaving Varrick couldn't help but notice Bolin's nervous glances. Towards him. They came often when he thought Varrick wouldn't see them and he quickly looked away as he noticed. With a long exasperated sigh Varrick answered his suspicions.

"I guess you'll be wanting the day off tomorrow won't you?"

"Oh, well, you know," years of working under Varrick and he has never managed to shake that bit of nervousness from his voice when he asked for things, "If it's convenient."

"It's really not though."

"It's only for the Solstice."

"I know that and it's crazy. You'd think me a bad boss if I don't give you the day off wouldn't you?"

"Well no but-"

"And I'd think you would be a bad employee if I had to pay you for a day of no work wouldn't I?"

"I mean, you don't have to." The depression that fell over Bolin was instant and dramatic

"fine, just this once," Varrick agreed

"You mean it sir?"

"But you better be here all the earlier the next day do you understand?"

"I will. Yes! Yes! Thank you so much Mr. Varrick, sir!" He embraced him in an unnecessary hug that lifted him off the ground. After a few moments of Varrick's protest Bolin gained control of himself and put him down. "I won't let you down sir. Thank you so much. And Happy Winter Solstice!" With those last words Bolin shot off I to the street at a run.

"Humbug to the Solstice I say," Varrick muttered to no one as he locked up his office and headed home.

In the late afternoon the streets of Republic City were more alive than usual. The thin layer of snow made it unnaturally free of satomobiles and people crowded the sidewalks. Food venders shouted prices and the scent of their wares argued for dominance. Children were running and playing and throwing handfuls of snow. As he walked it seemed every one of them was trying to get in his way. And no adults seemed to find a need to settle them or even to herd them to a certain area. They were like animals.

Varrick wasted no time with them and went to his own estate. He would have driven himself if it hadn't been for the recent snowfall. His house was situated on a hill on the outskirts of the city and would have been impossible to drive back up. Finding a way to make ice terrain satomobiles was added to his pending list of future inventions.

He stopped to kick the snow from his shoes but when he looked up he jumped back in fear.

The knocked on his door was no different than any other. A ring of heavy bronze resting in the center of each door. But what had shocked him so much was the image he saw there. It was not a knocker but a face. A face he knew too painfully well. The face of Hiroshi Sato. When Varrick looked a second time it was gone.

Varrick blamed the image on the thick fog that surrounded the estate.

He wasted no time with loitering at his doorstep and went inside and up the steps. The house was dark and filled with shadows. Varrick made no attempt to turn on any lamps or light any candles. Darkness was cheap and he liked it that way. He made for himself a cold diner (for cold was cheap as well) and dressed himself for bed.

At the front of his door he heard a sound. Weather it was a boy or girl he was not sure but the unmistakable voice of a caroler was all Varrick needed to know. He opened his window and with a long string of curses chased the child away before shutting the window heavily and locking it.

The room was colder than his diner when he curled himself under his blankets. They were thick and heavy and lined with only the real furs he was accustomed to from home. There was only a small fire left in the fireplace, so tiny he could hardly hope to be warm by it. It was an old fireplace plaited with carved tiles that depicted spirits of all kinds and sizes. But through them all the image of Hiroshi appeared again and the spirits were gone.

"Humbug?" Varrick said once he had jumped out of bed. Then repeated more definitely "Humbug."

He wandered his rooms a few times, inspecting the fireplace for most of that time. Finally he decided to return to bed. Almost as if waiting for him to relax a new sound broke through the silence of his room the moment his head touched pillow. A single bell tinkling somewhere in the night. Within seconds a thousand bells were ringing and Varrick closed the pillow in an attempt to drown them out.

This lasted maybe half a minute more although it felt like hours. Every bell stopped so suddenly the silence seemed to hurt. The sound was replaced by one of a heavy chain being dragged across the wooden floor. He heard a massive boom as the front doors flew open. He wanted to tell someone to check them for him. The sound of the dragging chain drew closer.

The color in Varrick's face changed as the shape passed through the door to his bedroom. Varrick cried out and shied away as the form he knew came closer. It was Hiroshi Sato, no one could argue. Even in death he wore the same glasses and the same suit. His belly was plump although oddly transparent. Varrick saw both Sato and the buttons on the coat hanging on the wall behind him. Around his old partner's waist wound an old chain that hung behind him like a tail. Fitted to the chain were keys and cash boxes, padlocks and deeds, and heavy purses of steel.

Varrick could hardly believe what he saw. His insides churned at the sight of it but his mind refused to accept this as real. "Uh, hello there, uh, spirit? Can I call you spirit? Uh, what do you want?"

"Plenty," if nothing else the spirit had Sato's voice.

"Well who are you?"

"Ask me who I was."

"Ok, who were you then?"

"In life I was your partner, Hiroshi Sato."

"Knew it. Do you want to sit or something? Can you even do that?"

Sato noded.

"Well do it then!" Sato took to the chair on the other side of the fireplace. Varrick suppressed his disappointment. He could have used a laugh from watching him sink through the chair.

"You don't believe in me," Sato said after only a moment passed of silence.

"You got that right."

"You can hear me, you can see me. Can't you?"

"Hardly the point though."

"You doubt your senses then?"

"Just one little thing throws them all off. You likely come from some indigested soup or an old piece of cheese. I knew that duck I ate earlier wasn't all that good. You just can't trust bolin's cooking you hear me. You probably have more to do with gravy than a grave."

Sato shrieked so terribly that Varrick held tight to his chair. Was this spirit going to attack him?

"Do you believe in me now?"

"It's not like you have me a choice or anything. But why are you here? And what's with the chain?"

"I wear the chain I forged in life. I made this, link by link. You foraged your own as well. It was as long and heavy as mine seven years ago. Imagine how long it is now!"

"Don't you have anything good to tell me? You're like a constant downer now."

"There's nothing good I can say. I walk the world and walk it. I am not allowed to stay or rest or see my daughter again. I am so tired of wandering but I cannot stop. I must have wandered the whole world"

"You were probably just slow about it. Dead for seven years and walking all the time? I'd be tired of it too."

"You're still mortal. There isn't a way you could understand. I didn't understand then too. All that mattered was what I had and keeping from losing it. Every loss I regretted and clung to what was left. Now all of it is gone and what is left is this." He lifted his chain with some effort and dropped it again

"Let's not forget all the good you did. What about your inventions? Your business always did well."

"People are supposed to be my business. Providing for the poor, helping the injured, that was my business. All that I did with you was nothing compared to what I should have done. And this time of year is the worst. How often did I look away from the downtrodden? They needed me and I turned them away putting everything into the company, into Asami."

Varrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Sato spoke again "why do you think you can see me now but not before? I've come through here before so many times but you've never seen me then."

"You forgot how to be invisible?"

"I'm here to warn you Varrick. Maybe through me you can have a chance at a better life. Through me you can avoid this fate."

"You've always been a good friend to me."

"You will be haunted tonight by three spirits."

"Is that the only chance for me?"

"It is,"

"Then I think I'll pass."

"Without them you could never hope to avoid this. You can expect to see the first before the clock strikes one."

"Couldn't they just come all at once? I could make a tea, get some supper for them."

"The second will be at the next hour and the third at the third hour." Hiroshi stood and wrapped his chain around him. "Listen to these spirits and remember what they will teach."

Sato walked backwards towards a window as he spoke. It opened a bit with each step. When he reached it the window was fully open and the ghost disappeared through it.

Varrick had most of his mind to tell him to stay put. If there was another option it should be to go to bed. But instead like a fool he went to the open window. There he looked out into the city and held his breath in horror at what he saw.

The air was filled with phantoms. Ghosts like Sato that were weighted down with heavy chains. All were moaning as if with pain as they wandered almost aimlessly. Sato had disappeared into them but his voice remained. He called for his daughter into the darkness, begging to find her again though he knew he never would. Another specter Varrick noticed not far from the estate stood in front of a ratty young woman and infant child who refused to nurse. The man wept and wailed, wishing to help them but could not.

Varrick turned away from the window shaking his head. "Humbug." He said as though the word would wipe away all he's seen. He threw himself into the furs of his bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n just started already behind :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

He woke when the bell struck so suddenly that it hurt. His head and body had an ache to them as though he had never slept. Again and again the bell struck until on the twelfth ring it fell silent. Varrick could not sleep again until the bell struck once again, a single time.

One in the morning. Why couldn't they come after a full nights rest?

A quarter hour passed and then a half. Varrick laughed at his foolishness as nothing happened. All-powerful spirits late? Not likely. No they wouldn't come and he should just get a good night's sleep.

The next moment he heard a sound. The soft whispering sound of breathing. It sent him throwing aside the curtains of his bed and staring into the eyes of the spirit had the shape of a man but the fur and face of an animal. Its triangular ears were wide and it's green eyes were just as disproportionally oversized. Over all it looked like a darker brown, oversized flying lemur.

It took a moment for Varrick to reclaim his steadiness. "Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?" He asked it.

"I am." It said in a surprisingly human voice. It folded its hands neatly behind its back "I am the spirit of the Solstice's past."

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"I was once a friend of the avatar. Through him, through her, we are bonded."

"Well say what you want and get it out of the way. I've lost enough sleep as it is."

The spirit extended one furry hand that Varrick took. In the span of a second he was in the air and among the clouds. He did not feel the cold of the sky or wind. And when he has brought back down to the earth he did not feel the snow under his slippers.

"This place," he said looking around him, "I know this place." And it was true. He knew the snowy slopes that faded into the sea. There was a cluster of permanent houses by the freezing waters edge. A single boat flew a flag that marked it as Varrick's own family. There was a number of boys playing around the snow. Wrestling and throwing snowballs and whatever else young boys did for fun.

"Something is wrong?" The spirit asked seeing a single tear form at the edge of Varrick's eye though it did not fall.

"There was a boy at my door last night. I feel like I should have given him something" he confessed.

"There is one still inside." The spirit said.

At the end of his words they were inside the boathouse. There was a single boy behind a counter scribbling notes. Everything from his shorter hair to very familiar blue eyes Varrick recognized as a younger version of himself.

"That's me isn't it?" Varrick asked the spirit and he nodded. "And why aren't I freaking out right now?"

"These are only shadows of the past. They cannot hear or see you."

A door opened and a young girl burst in with laughter. "Inni! Inni!" She called him by his childhood name "I'm here to take you home!"

"Home?"

"Yes. You'd like father now. He is very gentle. I wasn't even afraid to ask him if you could come home and he said yes. I raced here as fast as I could before he could change his mind. You'll be home with all of us for the Winter Solstice and for ever and forever!And then father will let you go ice dodging and you'll be a man!"

"Do you really mean that?"

She jumped and nodded and laughed.

"Amazing! You'll be a woman in no time." The boy told her laughing as well and spinning her.

"She really was a woman" Varrick said proudly.

"She had children?"

"Just one. My nephew."

"We need to keep moving." The spirit said and raised his furry hand again. When Varrick took it they instantly appeared in a warehouse. The place was not empty but the inventory was pushed to the farthest edges of the room leaving most of the space open. The doors opened and two young men entered. They were announced by the older man who had been arranging the room.

"Lau! Iknik! Put those notebooks away. It's The eve of the winter solstice! No work tonight!" And he laughed the hearty laugh of a man three times his size.

"Well I'll be!" Varrick said in astonishment "that's old Gan-lan! That old cabbage merchant gave me my first job here in the big city!"

The men of the past shared greetings before others began to arrive. Gan-Lan had told them there would be guests for the celebration. Food was brought in, far more than everyone could eat even if they stuffed themselves to bursting. And musicians came and the air was filled with the light of music. Already couples took to dancing though none would outshine Mr. Gan-Lan and his wife.

The young Iknik took his time introducing himself to Mr. Gan-Lan's guests. The conversations were casual and simple but the watching Varrick knew he was looking more for network connections than a new friend.

His breath caught as he noticed his younger self laughing with a client that was particularly fond of his boss. Varrick smiled as the woman introduced her daughter. Young Zhu Li seemed almost nervous as Ikink took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. He even noticed a bit of blush on her cheeks that he had not seen when he lived this moment before. He asked her to dance and the night became only about the two of them. Only for that one night.

With no sort of warning the party disappeared. Everything had been shaded in shadow as the room try now waited in was lit by only a few candles even in this late hour. Even In the darkness Varrick had no trouble seeing his office. It was the very same he had been in only a few hours ago. Iknik sat on one side of his desk putting together the last piece of his latest invention. This would be the perfect machine to unveil at the glacier spirits festival. Movers would be a gateway to the future no one has ever seen the likes of before.

But when he said the words he had said a thousand times over, "Zhu Li, do the thing." He was not met with an answer. Zhu Li stayed at her place at her desk with her tea.

"Zhu Li, you're not doing the thing."

"That's because I'm finishing my tea." She answered sharply.

"How else am I going to test my movers?"

"Why don't you do the thing yourself this time?" She snapped.

"But the thing is your thing."

Zhu Li moved so suddenly he had not been ready for it. She slammed down her tea cup as she stood up and slammed the palms of her hands on his desk. "I'm tired of doing nothing but the thing every day. That's all I ever do for you is thing after thing. You never want anything else from me."

"If I remind you that it's your job would you do the thing?"

"No I won't. I'm supposed to be more to you than just the thing doer."

"Listen I-"

"Is that the only thing that matters to you? Money and work and, and, and, things?"

"These are important things. I don't know what you don't see here."

"There are more important things then just things." She pulled a locket from her neck and dropped it on the desk where it landed with a muted clatter. She turned away from the desk and walked out of the office forever.

Varrick called after her but Iknik said nothing. Maybe he was too stunned to speak. Maybe he didn't understand that would be the last time he saw her. Varrick felt himself reaching after her. His hand met only air now as it would have then.

"Spirit, why do you want to torture me?" Varrick asked. "Please, you have to get me out of here."

"These are only shadows of things that have happened."

"And seeing it once in a lifetime is enough." Varrick swiped an open palm at the head of his younger self. Why hadn't he gone after his assistant while he might have had the chance? His hand passed cleanly though as if through air. And the locket she had left, where was it now? How come he didn't know? Didn't he take care of what she left him?"Take me back home. I don't want to look at me anymore."

"Only you did this. Don't blame me."

"I don't care get me out of here!" With that Varrick tackled the spirit with everything he could. The two fell to the ground. The spirit disappeared into the floorboards and everything grew dark. Varrick's body shook. For the first time in a long time, he felt cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He didn't seem to feel a wind but there was a chill all the same. It set into his bones and perhaps his own soul. Or did the chill come from his soul itself?

A light came from a doorway ahead of him. From his angle he did not see it well but rather felt the warmth from it.

He pushed himself to stand and walked slowly, carefully to the door. The moment his hand touched the doorknob he heard a voice come from inside mad call his name. Varrick did not know the voice but it asked him to enter.

What struck Varrick first was the scents of the room. Heavy with smoke but laden with sweet incense. This was his room Varrick was sure, that was his bed that he really wishes he could sleep in right now. But he could hardly recognize it. All around the room were dishes of fine foods and ornate tea kettles and pots. Steam still rose from a majority of the pots. A great fire burned in the hearth illuminating a game of paisho well under way.

And there among the gleaming dishes the ghost stood. He looked to be little more than a man, and an old one at that. His hair was white and his skin showed lines from aging. He wore a long green robe that reached the floor and hid, what Varrick was sure was a fat guy, from view. In one hand he held a torch shaped like a horn that he held high even as he played his game.

"Come in," the spirit said, "come in. I have been waiting for you." The spirits voice was soft and kind and his eyes were bright and clear. "Have you ever seen someone like me before?"

"Only in stories." Varrick said as he recognized the spirit, "the dragon of the west,"

"But now I am the spirit of the present. Your present, everyone's present."

"General Iroh," Varrick said as the spirit stood, "take me where you have to. I already learned so much."

The spirit nodded slowly "touch my robe."

Holly, berries, mistletoe, and garland strewn all around the room disappeared. Game birds and apples and the many pots of tea vanished along side it. The bedroom and the fire all completely gone.

What existed instead was the morning of the Winter Solstice. The people were just as cheerful as they were the previous night if not more so. Corners were lined with people singing or playing music. Children played. Adults danced as though they were children. Serving boys passed through crowds carrying steaming pies and turkeys and mounds of spices wassail. Even the people working the streets, shoveling the snow from the streets or rooftops could not know grief.

Iroh led him through the cheerful city until he reached a small apartment nestled on the third floor of a complex. It had nothing worth mentioning to anyone, only a few small rooms and a kitchen and bathroom. If it hadn't been for the fact that the spirit had led him there Varrick probably never would have stopped to look in on the place.

In the house a wife and daughter set a table. The both of them, especially the mother,Varrick was sure he knew. Her olive green eyes, short hair, and slender frame had burned a place in his memory but not well enough to place where. The two sang a little solstice tune together as they worked. At the end of the song the front door burst open and Varrick's employee stepped in to finish the last line.

"What have you brought me too?"

"The home of your employee." The spirit answered simply.

The daughter ran up to hug her father. Bolin held her and spun her around the room. "Oh Tinley you're getting so big!" He laughed as he did

"Not nearly as big as you dad." The girl said poking his belly

"Hey I've cut back a lot you know." Bolin patted the girls head and took a moment to embrace his wife "And how's my baby girl?"

The wife, Varrick finally recognized her as Opal, smiled and kissed him "doing just fine. Your brother and the avatar are in the other room. She was tired so I let them rest."

"That's good. Where's Yonten?"

"Here father," the voice of a young boy came from down the hallway. What emerged was a young boy who walked painfully slow relying on a crutch. His breaths came in pants as though what had accomplished was a challenge enough.

"And how's my brave little man?" Bolin asked picking him up and throwing him a bit before setting him on a chair at the table. Yonten laughed as a response.

"Alright Bolin enough playing around," Opal said, "I've got a lot of work to do if we're going to be finished cooking by diner. Did you bring the-"

Bolin rushed to her side and took her hands before she could finish her sentence. "There isn't a bonus this year baby girl, so no turkey."

"What? Bolin we have guests. You could have told me this sooner."

"I didn't know until last night for sure."

"The avatar and your brother are here. What am I supposed to give them soup?"

"I know it's a little tight but I managed to get us a duck. It'll be alright baby girl. You'll see."

"Alright. I'll work with this." She kissed his cheek before waving for Tinley to join them in the kitchen.

An hour passed of Bolin playing with Yonten. After a while they were joined by both Korra and Mako, their fingers intertwined. When dinner was finished they all were called to the table. There were comments about how it was the best duck they had ever tasted, the juiciest and the cheapest. There was questions from the older brother about how he wasn't allowed to help pay for this Solstice banquet. Bolin had said firmly that this was his treat.

By the end of the diner Bolin raised his glass and said "To Sir Varrick, the founder of the feast,"

"Founder of the feast," Opal snapped "if he were here I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast on."

"Baby girl it's the Solstice. Please."

"Fine," she sighed "I'll drink to his health for your sake but not for his."

Bolin nodded, satisfied and they all raised their glasses. Little Yonten was the one to lead them saying "to Sir Varrick!" As brightly as any oblivious child would. But the general mood of the dinner had all but been ruined as the entire family went from being cheerful to filling an obligation in seconds. It wasn't until the conversation shifted away from Varrick did the family remember they were supposed to be happy.

The spirit led Varrick away then as they started into a round of games. As Varrick followed the last glimpse Varrick had of the family was of Bolin sitting beside little Yonten. He held his tiny hand tightly. His eyes were bright with humor and happiness but there was sadness behind his eyes that never seemed to fade.

"Spirit," Varrick asked, "that boy, is he well?"

"No. Medicine is expensive for his condition."

"Will he at least be alright?"

The firebending spirit rubbed his eyes. "I can see a crutch with no owner, and an empty seat at the table. If the shadows are unchanged by the future the boy will die."

"No. Say he will live. Find a way to save him."

"Why? Don't we need to decrease the surplus population?"

Varrick had no answer for the words he had said himself not so long ago. He followed the spirit out of the house in complete silence. He hardly even saw anything but his feet until he heard a voice he knew.

His nephew sat in a small home surrounded by something close to a dozen people. His nephew sat with his back to a fireplace as the gathered members asked him questions about what he had shown them in a charade. It was a sort of animal and it lived in the city. No one owned one and could not be tamed. It wasn't a polar bear dog or raccoon squirrel. It's was not a fire ferret or poodle pony or armadillo lion or turkey vulture or turtle duck. Finally one of the family stood and shouted,

"Oh I know! It's your uncle Varrick!"

His nephew raised his arms to welcome the answer and the room burst into a round of laughter. Only a voice stood against them. Varrick looked to see the owner of the voice but the spirit stood in his way and refused to move.

"That's hardly fair,"

"Oh it's only a little fun," the nephew responded.

"If he wanted to have an opinion he could have been here," he recognized the face of his father though it was worn and his skin dry like leather. Had it really been so long since he had seen his father?

"He's the only one who misses out honestly. And it was good turkey wasn't it?"

"It really was though." Someone else in the room agreed.

"But you're right," the nephew looked to the person Varrick could not see. "If anything he's given us something to laugh about. At the very least we could drink to his health."

"To Varrick." They said with no enthusiasm.

"And may he have a happy Winter Solstice. He didn't want it from me but may he have one anyway. And a happy new year too while I'm at it."

Varrick was prepared to make some comment or another but before he could the room was gone. His family gone. The fireplace and furniture gone. What replaced it was a crude and poorly constructed house. Te people in it he did not know and they are only meager bows of soup. But they were cheerful and laughed. The spirit took him many places. He saw both wealthy men and poor widows singing songs of the Solstice. Not a single soul was touched with anger or greed or hate as his own had been.

For a brief moment he had even seen Asami beautiful as ever. Everything about her was only an addition to her grace and elegance. And she smiled as the general bowed to her as a gentleman should have and kissed her hand. The spirit that led him could not have looked more proud. Varrick only wished that Hiroshi had the power to see this.

At the end of several hours they stood in an empty and unfurnished room. "I must leave you now," he said "I have a game to return to and wouldn't want to keep my friend waiting long."

"Wait. Before you go, what is that?" Varrick looked down and at the base of the spirits robe he saw a hand sticking out.

The spirit raised his robe and revealed two small children at his feet. Both were malnourished and he could see every one of their bones. Their skin seemed withered and dry and their hair thin like an ancient old man.

"These are spirits, like myself," he explained. "The boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. No spirit is all good, or all darkness but these walk the line closer than any. You would do well to avoid them."

"Do try belong to you?"

"As far as any of us can tell they belong to man. They began when you did and have existed in this condition ever since."

"Isn't there anyone who can take care of them?"

"Are there no prisons?" The spirit quoted him a final time as he dropped his robe and began to fade away "are there no workhouses?"

And Varrick was left alone in the empty room. He heard the bell of a clock strike three times. The third hour had come. When he heard a sound behind him let out a cry. A great dark spirit came towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

The spirit was dark beyond any doubt. It floated like a specter with only dim red eyes that appeared and then were gone into the shadow. At what looked to be its shoulder a raven hawk was perched.

"You must be the spirit of the Solstice's future." Varrick said to it. It did not answer though it's bird let loose an awful shriek.

"I have to be honest I'm more afraid of you than any of the other spirits."

Again the bird shrieked.

"Well come on then. Let's get this going. I don't have all night you know."

The spirit turned away and floated into the darkness of the room. As Varrick followed the room became a city. The city moved them faster than they walked as though something was accelerating their steps. They walked for only a moment before they stopped in a room beside a small fireplace. It was hardly a room but more of a shack but three people gathered here like it was a home.

"When did he die?" One of them asked.

"Oh I wouldn't know. Probably sometime last night." The person who answered was a fat older woman with a mop of hardly cared for hair. Varrick knew her as Mrs. Dilber, his housekeeper and nothing more. She did her job and stayed out of his way and that was all he could ask for.

"Do you think there's going to be a funeral?"

"Maybe. I think I'd go if there was a lunch." Said one of them.

"I don't even think that would be enough." Said the other. "What do you think happened to his money?"

"Probably gave it all to his company. I know he didn't give any of it to me."

"Since were on the subject look what I got," Mrs. Dilber lifted a bag beside her chair and dumped it on the floor. It held a pencil case, buttons, an expensive brooch or two, and a long crumpled row of bed curtains.

"You just took them down with him there and everything?" One of them said astonished.

"Well you know what people say about taking it with you. If he's not going to enjoy it I might as well." The three of them laughed, Mrs. Dilber the loudest of all.

"Dilber you're fired!" Varrick shouted as though she could hear him. What kind of person steals from a man who was obviously dead? And by the look of his things very well off. But another moment more and he recognized those curtains and that pencil case and those buttons as his own.

"Spirit, are these my things? Have i died?" The spirit was silent, "and these people don't even care?" The spirit shook his head and the raven hawk flapped its wings. "Well there has to be someone out there that feels something for my death. Show them to me."

The spirit spun and the room changed entirely. A woman he never knew sat at her sewing while her children played with wooden toys on the floor. A husband appeared looking worn and ragged but there was a spark of guilty pleasure in his eyes.

"Is there any news?" She said standing and putting her work aside and taking his hands.

"Yes." He hesitated, "he's dead now," the two were nothing but smiles as they embraced and kissed.

"What about our debts?" The wife finally asked.

"His successor is a kind young man. He offered me a deal. It shouldn't be long before this is all behind us."

"This isn't what I meant at all!" Varrick all but shouted at him. He had asked to see an emotion and all he saw was the happiness his death brought the family. "Show me a sad face or something. Anyone sad about a death. Show me that."

Again the spirit spun and the two were moved outside. The night was thick with fog and there was no moon. Through the mist he saw a small group of mourners clustered around a grave. As Varrick stepped closer he saw a kneeling man at the foot of the grave and recognized it to be Bolin.

"My brave little man," he said with a voice heavy with grief. His brother knelt beside him to embrace his shoulders. Bolin put a hand on his arm but he might as well have not been there. Behind them Asami and the avatar both wore black dresses of mourning. They held hands as they watched the brothers. Helpless to change anything.

"Little Yonten," Varrick almost whispered the name. "Without the medicine he needed he did not survive." Varrick was stricken so harshly that he did not even remember to complain about wanting to see sadness connected to his death rather than just any of them.

The spirit turned Varrick away towards a different grave. No one stood there. No one mourned or cried. The spirit raised what Varrick would call a hand and pointed to the stone.

"I can't look at it," Varrick said, "I'm not strong enough for it." But the spirit pushed him forward until he fell on his knees before the grave. There etched in the stone he saw his own name printed. Iknik Blackstone Varrick.

"Please spirit," Varrick all but begged, "is this the way things are, or the way they could be?" The spirit only shook, "Talk to me. Why even bother me showing this if I can't change it?"

The spirit began to circle him slowly. The raven hawk managed to always be staring at him.

"Spirit I've changed!" Varrick said on his knees. "You've shown me the truth of the Winter Solstice. I'll keep it in my heart always. I'm not the bitter man I was a night ago. Please spirit tell me this can change. Tell me it can change! I need to know!"

The spirit fell towards him then, enveloping him in his embrace the spirit was soft and felt of cloth and sheets.


	5. Chapter 5

The sheets were his own! He was wrapped in them more tightly than he had ever been but they were his sheets. And they were on his bed too! He looked around and saw the bed curtains Mrs. Dilbar had stolen. Everything was as it was.

"I will remember this," he said falling out of bed "the past, the present, and the future, yes. And it is all because of you Hiroshi. If you can hear me I am on my knees. Thank you. I hope you find your daughter. She's happy and beautiful and between you and me I think that general Iroh has a little bit of a crush."

He jumped up from the floor at the sound of music outside his window. People were singing outside he saw when he opened his window. He saw a boy passing the house and shouted to him.

"Hey kid what day is it?"

"Today?" The boy looked at him like he was crazy "it's the Winter Solistice!" And looking out at the spirit lights that danced across the sky Varrick would believe it.

"The Solstice is today. I haven't missed it. The spirits did it all in one night. Well duh they did, they can do whatever they want."

"You alright up there?"

"I haven't been this alright in years!" He laughed, "Tell you what kid, you know that prized turkey in the window down the street?"

"The one as big as me?"

"Yes that one! I want you to run down there and buy it for me." He disappeared into the house for a moment and returned to toss a bag of money to the kid. "Keep the change if you want. Bring it back here in a half hour and I'll give you a hundred bucks for it."

"Yes sir!" The boy shot down the street like a rocket. Inside the house while he waited Varick danced and sang songs of the Solstice to himself. Finally the boy returned and Varrick paid him all that he promised and a bit more. It was the largest turkey Varrick had ever seen. If he had tried to stand it on its legs they would have snapped under the weight of it.

Varrick gave them instructions to take it to Bolin's apartment. They were not to tell him where it was from or who had gifted it. It was a gift and nothing more.

And when the boy and the turkey was gone Varrick dressed himself in his best and took to the streets. There was almost a skip in his step as he strolled with the giddiness of a drunkard. The people did not even shy away from him today. Instead they waved and wished him a happy Winter Solstice. And he would wave and wish them the same.

He passed two men in the street, the same that he had seen in his office the day before and he stopped them.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, "I know you did not just walk by me without saying happy Winter Solstice did you?" The two seemed almost stunned, "well let me do it for the both of you then. Happy Winter Solstice, an one to you too! Now I'm hoping you two did well with this charity or whatever your running?"

"Actually we did very well and I-"

"Great but I hope you haven't stop talking orders because have I got a deal for you," and he pulled the man Closer and whispered in his ear. The man's eyes were wide by the time he finished.

"You can't be serious?"

"When have I ever not been serious? You know what don't answer that. Happy Winter Solstice to you all ha ha!" And with a spin Varrick danced away from the pair of them. Through the whole city he celebrated. He wasn't even afraid to go into the dragon flatsbourough. And while he was there he sang with the carolers and talked with the street merchants as though they were old friends.

By the end of the day he stood at the front of an old and heavy door. In truth it was his own door. He owned the property. Staying inside this well off house though was his nephew, his wife, their very young child, and Varrick's aging parents. Having a key he opened the door and stepped inside.

He heard his family playing a game where they were guessing what animal he had been pretending to be. He was not an elephant rhino or elephant koi or turtle duck or fire ferret. But just as he entered the room he heard one guess

"I know! It's your uncle Verrik!"

All eyes turned as they heard him enter. Their faces fell with instant regret at what they had said in front of him. He could not help but remember how they laughed when he wasn't around. He felt his hands grip the lapels of his jacket nervously.

"That was," he started slowly, like a child afraid of a parent, "that was funny. What you did there. Look I know I'm not the partier I used to be. But you know I was thinking maybe, maybe I could stay with you for the Solstice. If you'll have me."

There was only a moment of silence followed by a roar of laughter. The family rushed to him and hugged him. The infant pulled his hair. His father slapped his back hard enough to force out a cough. And his nephew hugged him looking as bright as a star.

And through the crowd he saw her. She sat spine straight and proper on the couch with a teacup in one hand and saucer in the other. Zhu Li watched her cup intently even as he approached her and knelt at her feet. He had never imagined her eyes had looked so beautiful. For so many moments there were no words. His heart caught in his throat and his eyes saw nothing but her. His hand felt only the skin of her knee he had rested it on. And when he did finally speak it was little more than a whisper desperate to escape him.

"You are the thing that matters most to me."

The night passed with nothing but laughter and cheer and dancing. He had not dared ask but by the nights end Zhu Li had even given him a gentle kiss on his cheek. And when night came he never went to his home alone one his estate. Instead he settled himself on a couch beside a fading fire. His eyes refused to shut long into the night.

When morning came he was up and awake long before the others in his family. He wrote a note to his nephew thanking him for their company and a second to Zhu Li thanking him for what he hoped was her forgiveness. And with those letters left he headed to work.

The office was empty as he had hoped even though Bolin had promised to come in early. He set himself up in his office retrieving the sketches he had made on the eve of the Solstice. Though he sat there with his pencil the ideas refused to come. All he could focus on was Zhu Li, his nephew, Zhu Li and his nephew, Zhu Li and Bolin. How he hoped Zhu Li would visit him today. If he didn't he was sure he'd be alright. He hoped. But he still wanted her to come.

But he needed to focus. Steel his nerves. Return to the angry scowl that he was used to. Why did it seem so hard to make the face now? How had it ever been easy? He had well over an hour to practice before Bolin came stumbling in covered in snow.

"That better not be you Bolin," Varrick said angrily from his office.

"Uhh, if I said it wasn't would you be less mad?"

"I thought we agreed you'd come in early today. And now here you are almost an hour late."

"Well see you don't understand. Last night-"

"You think I care about whatever it was you did? Get in here." Bolin edged his way slowly into the room. His head was low and his shoulders slumped like a wounded puppy.

"Varrick if you would let me explain-"

"I don't remember that being anything less than Sir Varrick to you. I've had enough of you, you know. No one else in the world would stand for this kind of behavior. So as of today I am raising your salary."

Bolin had been cringing against the door frame as though he was about to be struck. When the words finally sank in he opened one eye "wait really?"

"I'm raising your salary." Varrick repeated this time reverting back to his newly minted happy self.

"Really? This is so great! Opal will be so happy and, and, and, wow just wow. Thank you so much sir!"

"No, Bolin. Thank you. You have helped me open my eyes in a good way. I'm a different man because of you and this is all I can offer you in thanks. And in addition I will do everything I can to help you're struggling family."

"Thank you so much. I'll make this worth it I promise."

And in the years to come Varrick kept every one of his promises. Zhu Li came to enjoy Varrick's company again and he appreciated hers. It was not long until a wedding was due. And little Youten received the medicine he needed and one day grew better. And Varrick became like a second father to the boy as he grew older. And on the eve of the Winter Solstice you would him every year carrying the boy on his shoulder. And the boy would lend his voice to anyone who would hear.

"God bless us, everyone."

(A/n) thanks for sitting with me through my first fic even if it's just a practice one. And it was late. So I didn't make my goal this time for speed. But I hope you all enjoyed it as well and had a merry Christmas.

.-.. - - -.- / .. .-. - / .- .-.. .-.. / ..-. - .-. / -.- - .-. .-. .- ... .- - .. / -... ..- - / .. / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.- / - ... .. -. -.- / -.- - .-. .-. .- / -... . .-.. - -. -. ... / .- .. - ... / - .- -.- - .-.-.- / .. - / ... .- ... / -. - - ... .. -. -. / - - / -.. - / .- .. - ... / -. . -. -.. . .-. / ..-. - .-. / .- -. -.- - -. . / .- ... - / ..-. ..- ... ... . ... .-.-.- / - .- -.- - / - .-. ..- .-.. -.- / .. ... / -.. . -.. .. -.-. .- - . -.. / - - / ... . .-. / .- -. -.. / .. / .- ..- ... - / .-.. .. -.- . / - ... . - / - - -. . - ... . .-. .-.-.- / .. .-. - / -. - - / ... .- -.- .. -. -. / .- ... .- - .. / .. ... -. .-. - / -. - - -.. / ..-. - .-. / ... . .-. .-.-.- / - ... .- - .-. ... / -. - - / .. - .-.-.- / .. ..-. / - .- -.- - / -.. .. -.. -. .-. - / . -..- .. ... - / - ... . -. / ... ... . .-. -.. / -... . / -. . -..- - / .. -. / .-.. .. -. . .-.-.- / -... ..- - / -.- . .- ... / . ...- . .-. -.- - ... .. -. -. / .. / .- .-. .. - . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / - - ... - .-.. -.- / - .- -.- - .-. .-. .- .-.-.-


End file.
